Learn with me
by MugiwaraNeko
Summary: Luffy no conoce lo que es el amor, pero cuando la hija problemática de una famosa publicista se muda su casa todo cambia. Me salio un summary horrible, entren y lean. Historia LuNa Y algo de ZoRo y SaVi.
1. Learn with me

*Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.

*La historia transcurre en tiempo real.

Capitulo 1

Amor. No sabría describirlo o definirlo. Tengo 16 años y me llamo Luffy. Todo el mundo dice que el amor te desborda. Tu corazón se acelera cuando tienes cualquier tipo de contacto con esa persona.

Soy el hijo pequeño de una familia adinerada dueña de una empresa financiera muy conocida. Desde que era pequeño mi padre influyó para que todos mis amigos fueran hijos de mi edad de otras empresas colaboradoras con la suya: Zoro, hijo único de una familia dueña de una compañía metalúrgica y de exportación de armas, tiene 17 años y es mi mejor amigo; Sanji, hijo mayor de una familia dueña de una cadena de restaurantes muy famosos por todo el mundo, también tiene 17 años y es un mujeriego; Robin, hija mediana de una familia dueña de museos y encargada en la búsqueda y restauración de antigüedades, ella es la mayor de todos puesto que tiene 19 años; Y Viví hija única de una familia pariente de la realeza, y tiene mi misma edad. Todos nos conocemos desde pequeños. Zoro y Robin llevan saliendo 3 años y se ve que se quieren bastante. Si le preguntaras a mis amigos si yo y Viví tenemos algo, dirán que si, que estamos saliendo. Pero la realidad es que entre ella y yo no hay nada, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. La quiero mucho, pero como una amiga. No tenemos nada en común.

Es Sábado, y todos estamos en la piscina exterior de mi casa.

-Oye chicos sería más divertido si no fuera el único bañándose.

-Pero Luffy, Robin y Zoro están tumbados en una toalla tonteando, y Sanji y yo estamos hablando de algo que paso el otro día en clase.

-Ya, pero si quedamos para venir a la piscina es para bañarnos.

-¿Te dijo ya tu padre de que quería hablar contigo?-Me pregunto Sanji.

-Bueno, él solo me dijo que vendría ahora y nos lo contaría.

-¿A nosotros también?

-Por lo visto.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando mi padre apareció.

-Bueno chicos espero no interrumpir.

-Tu nunca interrumpes Dragón-Dijo Robin sonriente.

-Bueno papá. ¿Podrías decirme que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos?.

-Esta bien, no seas impaciente. La dueña de una empresa de publicidad muy importante con la que llevábamos mucho tiempo intentando negociar ha accedido a hacer negocios con nosotros.

-¿Y que pasa?¿Eso no es bueno?

-La cuestión es que tenia una petición un tanto especial. Yo le hablé de que tenia hijos y ell me dijo que tenia 2 hijas pero una de ellas era un tanto problemática.

-¿Problemática en que sentido?-Pregunto Viví

-Bueno, se metió en una pelea en su antiguo instituto privado y la expulsaron. Bellemer, su madre, me pidió que cuidara de su hija y la inscribiera en vuestro instituto privado.

-Así que una peleona- Mascullo Robin- que interesante.

-¿Como se llama?-Pregunté

-Nami

-Nami, eh?

-Bueno y sin mas dilación voy a buscar a nuestra nueva inquilina.

Seguro que es otra de esas niñas mimadas que se peleo con alguna por su brillo de labios. No quiero aguantar en mi casa a una niña pija, seguro que va vestida con ropa de la marca más cara y todo solo para parecer superior. No soporto a ese tipo de personas.

-Nami es por aquí.-Oí decir a mi padre.

-Aquí llega-Dijo Sanji.

Cundo Nami apareció creo que mi corazón dejo de latir Era alta, su piel era clara, unas piernas largas, unas anchas caderas, una cintura muy estrecha y un pecho muy pronunciado. Por un momento me perdí en las curvas de su cuerpo, luego distinguí un largo cabello naranja atado en una coleta alta y unos ojos marrones parados en medio de un bello rostro. Era la mujer más guapa que he visto nunca. Y algo que me sorprendió aun más fue su ropa. Llevaba unas deportivas abotinadas negras, unos vaqueros rasgados cortos y una camiseta de basquet negra y roja. Yo juego al basquet, y encima su camiseta es de mi equipo favorito. Una sensación cálida empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Luffy la dejo en tus mano.

-E-eh si eso, claro.

Salí de la piscina.

-Hola Nami, soy Luffy.

-Encantada Luffy-Me dijo con una sonrisa que haría caer de rodillas a cualquier hombre.

-El chico rubio es Sanji, el del pelo verde es Zoro, la morena es Robin y la de pelo azul es Viví.

-Hola-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Encantada chicos.

¿Porque alguien como ella había sido expulsada por mala conducta? No puedo entenderlo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando con ella, era muy divertida, simpática e inteligente. Al anochecer un camión trajo las cosas de Nami y mi padre me pidió que la ayudara con las cosas.

-Luffy, Nami se va a mudar al cuarto que esta al lado del tuyo, así que cuida de ella.

-Si, la cuidare.

Ayudé a Nami a llevar sus cosas a su cuarto. Y cuando metimos todas las cajas en la habitación los dos nos sentamos en la cama.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Yo también.

-Tus amigos son muy simpáticos.

-Tu también eres muy simpática.

-Gracias-dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, pregunta lo que sea.

-¿Por que te expulsaron de tu antiguo instituto?

-Bueno... Tuve una pelea con 3 chicas de una clase superior.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-...

-Si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé.

-Un día al salir de clase fui al baño y allí había 3 chicas pegándole a otra. Yo me interpuse entre ellas y la otra. La chica salió corriendo y las demás enfurecidas porque por mi culpa se había escapado desataron su ira contra mi.

-¿Ganaste?-Dije sonriente.

-Por supuesto , aunque salí bastante mal parada.

-¿Mal parada en que sentido?

-Arañazos, moratones y una costilla rota.

-¿Conocías a la chica a la que ayudaste?.

-No, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en mi mismo instituto.

No puede evitar que se me escapara la risa. La chica que tenia delante se había metido en una pelea con 3 más las cuales la arañaron, golpearon y rompieron una costilla. Y sin embargo ganó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que eres increíble.

-Bueno lo malo es que me expulsaron.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, la familia de Zoro esta fuera unos días y esta noche va a dar una fiesta.

-Pues deberías de ir preparándote si quieres ir.

-Si tienes razón. Voy a cambiarme.-Me levanto- Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, creo que un vestido corto estaría bien.

-¿Yo voy?

-Tu vas.

-Tu mandas.-Dijo sonriente.

Salí de su habitación y fui a la mía a cambiarme. Me puse unos vaqueros por las rodillas y una camiseta blanca. Salí del cuarto y llame a la puerta de Nami.

-Pasa, ya casi he terminado.

Llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y corto, por la mitad de los muslos. Y el pelo suelto, no me había fijado en que lo tenia tan largo.

-Que guapo-Dijo con tono de burla.

-Tu también. ¿Que te queda?

-No encuentro mis zapatos.

-¿Unos tacones de vértigo?

-No, unas sandalias marrones bajas.

-La primera mujer que conozco que no se pone tacones para una fiesta.

-Es que eso no son zapatos, son armas de tortura- Hizo una mueca rara y nos reímos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y encontró los zapatos.

-Tengo que sacar mis cosas de las cajas, no encuentro nada.

-Pues como he estado toda la tarde ayudándote con tus cosas no he tenido tiempo de buscar pareja y ahora tendré que ir solo.-dije con tono divertido.

-Bueno yo también voy sola.-me respondió.

-Pues como recompensa por ayudarte y porque por tu culpa no tengo acompañante, tu vas a ser mi pareja.

-¿Y si me niego?-Dijo burlona.

-Podría obligarte.

-Suena interesante.-se pone delante mía-si se puede saber,¿Como me vas a obligar?

Otra vez esa sensación cálida que había sentido todo el día se hizo más fuerte y varias ideas pasaban por mi mente. Tenia a una chica que me ataría a más no poder delante mía preguntándome como iba a obligarla. Me acerque a ella y la fui llevando hasta la pared, Nami estaba pegada a ella y yo delante, la encerraba con mis brazos.

-Tu vas a ser mi acompañante.

-No estoy del todo segura.

Me acerque más a ella.

-¿Todavía no?

-no...

No se por que pero mi cuerpo necesitaba estar más cerca aun, y cuando, notando su respiración, nuestros labios se quedaron separados por una pequeña distancia y Nami me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien tigre, seré tu acompañante.

Me aparte y sonreí.

-Puedo ser muy convincente

Ella se echo a reír. Le extendí el brazo para que lo tomara y empezamos a caminar hasta la casa de Zoro que esta muy cerca de a mía.

-Oye no te lo he preguntado pero ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-15 cumplo los 16 dentro de dos semanas.

-Entonces tendré que ir pensando en algo.

-¿Algo para qué?

-Para que mi regalo sea el mejor por supuesto.-Dije sonriente y ella se me quedo mirando, creo que estaba sonrojada pero no lo vi con claridad.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Zoro. Creo que todos los hombres que allí había, menos Zoro, se quedaron mirando a Nami embobados.

-¿Luffy, es tu novia?-me preguntó Conis, la hermana pequeña de Sanji.

-Si, soy su novia.-Respondió Nami por mi.

Cuando Conis se fue.

-No recuerdo que me pidieras salir.

-Bueno, es que si digo que eres mi novio todos esos pesados me dejaran en paz.

-¿Y si yo no quiero ser tu novio?-Dije mirándola con una mueca divertida.

-Podría obligarte.

-Buena respuesta.

Creo que esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Bailamos casi toda la noche; apenas bebimos y nos acordamos de todo, algo raro en mi, porque siempre acababa sentado en un sofá bebiendo. Pero esta vez estando con Nami estaba muy distraído y me divertí de verdad. Cuando eran las cinco de la madrugada casi todo el mundo se había ido, solo quedábamos Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, Nami y yo.

-No quiero acabar la fiesta ya.-Zoro

-¿Y que hacemos si todo el mundo se ha ido?-Dijo Robin-por cierto. ¿Donde están Sanji y Vivi?

-Creo haberlos visto subiendo arriba-Dijo Nami

-¿No te importa Luffy?-me pregunto Zoro

-No, ¿Por?

-Bueno nosotros sabemos que Vivi y tu tienen algo.-Dijo Robin

-Que callado lo tenias tigre.

-Vivi y yo no tenemos nada, es solo que hace un par de meses ella me dijo que le gustaba, pero la rechacé y por lo que veo ahora le gusta Sanji.

-¿Por que la rechazaste?-Me pregunto Zoro.

-Por que aunque la quiero mucho, pero como amiga.

-¿Que tal si seguimos la fiesta en la piscina preguntó Nami.

-Por mi genia-Le respondí.

-Esta bien pero nosotros pasamos de meternos-Dijo Robin y cuando iba a decirles que la piscina es para bañarse alguien se me adelanto.

-Pero si vamos a la piscina es para bañarnos.

-Nami tiene razón chicos.

-Bañaros vosotros entonces.

-Esta bien. Vamos Luffy.

-Claro ya voy.

-Oye Zoro ¿Que piensas de esos dos?

-Pienso que si Luffy se cambiara de sexo, se convertiría en Nami. Son iguales.

-Pienso lo mismo. Puede que nuestro viejo amigo descubra ahora lo que es el amor.


	2. Concept

-Espero que cuando regresemos a tu casa no halla nadie por la calle. Si me baño con el vestido se me va a notar todo.

-Puedes quitártelo y bañarte en ropa interior.-Le dije mirándola con cara de pervertido.

-Tienes razón, sera mejor así.

Nami se sacó los zapatos y empezó a subirse el vestido.

-Eh? Qué? No, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que te veré.

-Luffy la ropa interior es casi lo mismo que los bikinis. Es más, creo que tu deberías quitarte la ropa también.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo tigre?

-¿Quien te tendría miedo?-Dije sacándome la camiseta y los pantalones.

-A si me gusta.-me respondió sacándose el vestido.

Saltamos a la piscina y empezamos a nadar. Al minuto o así empezamos a jugar a echarnos agua o hacernos aogadillas, pero Nami estaba encima mía, para quitarla le pegue un tirón del brazo y cayo al agua.

-Luffy tu...

-¿Qué pasa te he echo daño?

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces, ¿que ocurre?

-Pues veras es que... al caerme se me ha quitado el sujetador y no lo encuentro.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?!-Me puse súper nervioso, no sabia que hacer, mejor dicho ¿Qé debería hacer?

-¡Lo encontré!-Gritó Nami, y por fin mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal, aunque poco le duraría.-Oye, ¿me lo puedes poner? No veo nada.

-¡¿Q-que yo te ponga el su-sujetador?!

-Si, solo es abrocharlo, aunque si quieres, puedes aguantarlo por delante y yo lo abrocho.

-No, esta bien yo te lo abrocho.

-Pues entonces ven, no veo nada.

Cogí aire y me fui acercando poco a poco, se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Toque su espalda buscando que me diera las tiras del sujetador y entonces la oí reírse.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?

-Nada, es que es muy fácil engañarte tigre.

-¿Eh?

-No he perdido el sujetador solo es una broma.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, estoy muerto de cansancio.

-Yo igual, me cuesta hasta pestañear.

-Pues para gastar bromas no estas cansada.

-Te hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado de verdad ¿eh?

-¡¿Pe-pero que dices?!- por mucho que intentara ocultarlo estaba rojo hasta las pestañas.

Salimos de la piscina, nos secamos un poco y nos vestimos.

-Vámonos.

-¿No les decimos nada?

-Ellos estarán "ocupados".

-Gracias por esa imagen mental.-Bromeó.

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, llegamos sobre las seis. Entramos y subimos hasta nuestros cuartos, Nami me dijo algo, que no llegue a ir, y se metió en su habitación. Yo entré en la mía, me metí en la cama y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Luffy?¿Sigues despierto?

-¿Nami? Si, pasa.

Nami entró y vi que estaba en ropa interior.

-Si entras así en el cuarto de un chico te arriesgas a muchas cosas.

-Bueno, en ese sentido eres más bien un gatito, tigre.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Oye ¿me dejas una camiseta o algo?

-¿Para?

-Oh bueno, es que toda mi ropa esta en cajas y no encuentros mis pijamas.

-Esta bien.

Me destapo, me levanto, camino hacia el ropero y saco una camiseta negra.

-Levanta los brazos.-le dije, obedeció y le puse la camiseta.

-Gracias tigre, te debo una.

-Después de haberme llamado "gatito" y haberme gastado la broma de la piscina, no te vas a ir como si nada.

-¿Y que me va a hacer un gatito?

-Te vas a arrepentir por haberme provocado.

Me acerque más a ella, deslice mis dedos por su cintura y entrelace mis manos alrededor de ella. Puse mi boca sobre su cuello y lo besé. Subí lentamente desde su cuello hasta su cara, le bese la mejilla y estaba a punto de besarla en los labios cuando llamaron a la puerta y nos separamos muy rápido.

-¿Luffy estas despierto?

-Si Ace, pasa.

-¿Ace es tu hermano mayor verdad?

-Si.

-Hola Luffy...Espero no interrumpir.

-Tranquilo, solo estábamos hablando.

-Tu eres Nami ¿ Verdad?

-Si, es un placer. Bueno Luffy me voy, hablamos luego.

-Hasta luego.

Nami salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerro.

-Es muy linda, me gusta, seria una buena cuñada.

-¿Que dices Ace? Solo la conozco de un día.-Que oportuno, Gracias Ace.

-Eres tan obvio.-Dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué querías?

-Nada en realidad, solo estaba aburrido.

-Sal de mi cuarto, tengo sueño.

-Para la pelirroja seguro que estas más amable.

-Estas tardando en irte Ace.

Ace salio de mi cuarto. No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que me siento tan atraído por una persona. Solo la conozco de un día pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida. ¿De verdad he estado a punto de besarla? ¿Qué hubiera pasado después, habríamos ido a más? Creo que esta noche no conseguiré dormir demasiado.

Después de estar tunas horas dando vueltas en la cama, decidí bajar a desayunar. Pase por el cuarto de Nami, pero la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie. Seguro que ella no ha estado dándole vueltas a lo de ayer, a su parecer sera una tontería sin importancia, pero eso a mi no me habia dejado dormir. Baje a la cocina y allí estaba ella, aun seguía con mi camiseta, tenia el pelo alborotado, sostenía una mandarina, y algo que me sorprendió fue ver que tenia ojeras.

-Buenos días peliroja.

-Buenas tigre.

-¿Sabes que mañana empezamos el nuevo curso, no?

-Si, pero me hubiera gustado olvidarlo.

-Mi padre ha hablado con el director para que te ponga en nuestra clase?

-¿Nuestra?

-Claro, Vivi, Sanji y yo estamos en ella.

-Creía que Sanji era un año mayor a nosotros.

-Si, pero repitió porque en su clase apenas había chicas.

-Déjame adivinar, tu clase, bueno, nuestra clase esta llena de chicas.

-Y la señorita de pelo anaranjado ha acertado.

-¿Con quien te sientas en clase?

-Solo.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues porque soy mal estudiante y según el profesor un compañero me distraería.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿A qué?

-A estudiar, mis notas son algo buenas.

-¿Te puedo llamar Señorita Nami cuando e estés ayudando?

-Claro.

-Entonces vale.

Nami pelo la naranja y empezó a comérsela, yo fui a la nevera y cogí zumo y un par de rebanadas de pan. Me apoye en la encimera y empecé a comer.

-Luffy-trago un trozo de naranja-¿Cuantas novias has tenido?

-Ninguna, aunque una chica de mi clase se empeña ha decirle a todo el mundo que somos novios. ¿Y tu qué, cuantos has tenido?

-Igual que tú.

-No me lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque eres increíble. Eres inteligente, divertida, amable, tienes una gran sonrisa, tienes buen cuerpo y eres muy linda.

No me puedo creer que halla dicho eso, que vergüenza y encima se me queda mirando.

-N-no espera eso...

-¿Piensas eso de mi?

-Bueno...si.

-Creo que ayer dejamos algo pendiente ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Beso. Habla de cuando casi la beso.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Coge una servilleta de papel, se limpia la noca y se pone de pie. Se acerca, pone una de sus manos en mi pecho y la otra en la encimera. Me mira, cierra los ojos y se empieza a acercar. Instintivamente yo también empecé a acercarme a ella.

-¡Luffy, han llegado tus amigos!

-Segunda interrupción.-dice Nami con tono de broma.-Esto esta empezando a molestarme.

-Tienes razón.

-Luffy, una última pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

-No, ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

Todos mis amigos entraron en la cocina, hablaban y reían. No presto atención a lo que dicen. ¿Se podría decir qué, Nami esta igual que yo? ¿Ella tampoco sabe qué es el amor?

Es Lunes, nos despertamos temprano para ir a clases. El verano ha pasado demasiado deprisa. Busco en mi ropero el uniforme y me lo pongo. Ya lo he asimilado, nunca aprenderé a atarme la corbata adecuadamente. Salgo de mi cuarto y me encuentro con Nami. Lleva el uniforme femenino, su falda es corta y lleva calcetines altos. Le sonrío y ella me corresponde a su vez con su hermosa sonrisa.

Llegamos al instituto y todos la miran asombrados. Si hay algo que me ha quedado claro estos días es que todo el mundo se le queda mirando.

Desafortunadamente aparece lo que más temía que apareciese.

Boa Hancock.

Se podría decir que es la más "guapa" del instituto, pero tiene una personalidad horrible: es malhumorada, arrogante, desprecia a los demás y es el tipo de chica que usa ropa súper cara para parecer mejor. El año pasado le dio por decir que ella y yo estábamos juntos y me seguía a todas partes.

Ojala no me viera, pero no tuve esa suerte.

-Hola amor.

-Yo no soy tu amor Hancock, creo habértelo dicho antes.

-No tienes por que ocultarlo...un momento, ¿Quien es?

-Hola, soy Nami.

-¿Por que estas con Luffy?

-Ah bueno, pues porque quiero.

-¿Has visto a esa chica?-Voces de algunos alumnos que pasaban por nuestro lado.-Es muy linda, Hancock también pero su carácter es horrible.

-Tienes razón, la nueva se ve muy amable aparte de linda.

-Parecen que te han destronado Hancock.-Dijo Robin que acababa de llegar.

-Esto no quedara así.

-Genial, mi primer día de instituto y ya me me odian.

-Un día productivo.-Bromeé y los tres nos reímos.

En alguna parte del instituto.

-Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de alejar a esa lagarta de mi amor.

-Pero Boa, ella no ha echo nada, seguramente sean solo amigos.

-¡¿Y tu de parte de quien estas Califa?!

-Solo digo lo que creo.

-Te aseguro que va ha arrepentirse de haber mirado siquiera a mi amor.


	3. Lessons

-Señor D. Monkey, ha suspendido el examen de matemáticas de la semana pasada, si no estudia le quedaran, y tendrá que recuperarlas en navidad.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero.

Ha pasado una semana y media desde que comenzó el curso, nada más empezar nos pusieron exámenes de todo tipo. Y yo, he suspendido más de la mitad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el director, tigre?

-Que como no me esfuerce voy a catear y tendré que venir en navidad.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-¿No estas muy liada con tus exámenes?

-Para nada, los he aprobado todos con nota.

-Increíble.

-¿Te ayudo o no?

-¿Me harías ese favor?

-Pues claro.-me respondió sonriente.-Pero...

-¿Pero...?

-¿Podrás concentrarte?

-No entiendo.

Nami se me acerco y pasó levemente sus labios por mi oreja, provocándome un tremendo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que seas capaz de concentrarte si soy tu maestra.

-Creo que podre, no eres tan irresistible.-Le dije en tono de burla pero desafiante.

-Bueno, si eres capaz de concentrarte y aprobar los exámenes de la semana que viene, haré lo que quieras.

-¿Y si, hipotéticamente hablando, no puedo hacerlo?

-Harás lo que yo quiera.

-Interesante, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-¿Haces algo esta tarde?

-Estudiar con mi profesora particular.

-Sin falta a las 5.

-A sus ordenes.

Nami es linda pero eso no quiere decir que no valla ha poder concentrarme mientras me da clases. Tendré que ir pensando en algo para que haga cuando pierda, no sabe a quien se enfrenta.

Pasaron unas horas, y salí de clase para ir al baño cuando vi a Nami, estaba a punto de saludarla pero vi como alguien le llamaba.

-Oye tu pelirroja.

-Tu eres la chica

de aquel día, ¿como te llamabas? Noa, Joa...

-Boa, Boa Hancock.

-Es verdad!, lo siento, soy malísima con los nombres.

-Pues el de Luffy se te ha quedado muy bien.

-Es que hablo mucho con él.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No tengo por que explicarle nada a una acosadora como tú, me voy, hasta otra.

-No, tú no te vas.

Vi como Boa tiraba del brazo de Nami y le asestaba una patada por detrás haciendo que se callera al suelo. Nami... ¡Nami!, era lo que quería gritar pero no podía ni moverme. Fui ha salir corriendo para ayudar a Nami, pero el maestro me vio.

-¡Oye tú, !

-Señor, se lo puedo explicar, una chica acaba de...

-¡Ve de inmediato a clase!

-Pero...

-¡De inmediato he dicho!

El profesor empezó a guiarme con la mano para que me fuera a mi clase, y lo último que pude oír y ver me destrozo os nervios.

-Vuelve a mirar si quiera a mi amor, y te destrozare esa cara tan bonita.

-Sera un poco complicado...-Dijo Nami desde el suelo, y por más que lo deseaba, no pude verle la cara.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque vivo con él.- Y Boa empezó a patearle la espalda.

No pude soportarlo más, me zafe del profesor y empecé a correr como nunca lo había echo.

-¡Nami!-Grite, pero no se movía.-¡Nami!

Boa paro y me miró.

-Ah¡, hola amor, yo solo la estaba ayudando, veras ella tropezó...-y en ese mismo instante una Nami magullada, la cual sangraba por la nariz, le asesto un puñetazo en la cara. Fue tal el golpe que Boa cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-Mirare a Luffi, todo lo que yo quiera.

-¡¿Nami, estas bien!?

-Si, solo estoy un poco magullada- y en ese momento una leve pero brillante lágrima se deslizó rápidamente por su rostro.

-Nami...

-Estoy bien tranquilo, yo no podría estar...- No deje que acabara de hablar y la abrace. No pude evitarlo. Y en ese momento Nami comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente aferrada a mi .

Cuando vi que se tranquilizo me separe de ella y le limpie la cara.

-¿Quieres saltarte las clases que quedan, aplazar las clases particulares y venir conmigo a por un helado?

Ella no me respondió en palabra, soltó un pequeño sollozo mudo y asintió. Le cogí la mano y la lleve fuera del instituto.

La lleve a una pequeña heladería italiana que había en el centro. Ella se pidió un cono de 2 bolas de mandarina y yo de chocolate. Paseamos por la ciudad, entramos en varios establecimientos de ocio y volvimos a casa.

Nami entro en su cuarto y yo en el mío. No la había visto reírse desde que Boa le pego por sorpresa. Me tumbe en la cama e intente dormir, pero miles de pensamientos me bombardearon la cabeza : Nami; Nami sola; Nami llorando: Nami siendo golpeada... No podía estar más así que decidí darle el regalo que le había comprado por su cumpleaños. ¿Como reaccionaria? ¿Le gustaría? Le había comprado un colgante de oro blanco con forma de un molinillo y una mandarina .La mandarina estaba echa de un material diferente. La dependienta me dijo que era Aragonita naranja, que significaba la calidez y la alegría.

Llame a su puerta.

-¿Nami?

-Luffy, vete.

No pensaba irme sin antes ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Nami, voy a entrar.

-¡No Liffy, no entres!

Tarde, ya estaba dentro. Nami estaba en ropa interior frente al espejo. Tarde un momento en darme cuenta de lo que hacia. Revisión de daños. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por moratones, los moratones que una mujer celosa por mi culpa le había echo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Que demonios dices Luffy?¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Yo...Yo...Es mi culpa. Si Boa no estuviera celosa por mi culpa no te habría echo eso.-Note como mis ojos empezaban a nublarse.

-Luffy...

Se me acerco y me sonrió. No se si sabia la paz que me trajo ver aquella mueca en sus labios.

-Pelirroja, tengo algo para ti.

-Eh?

Le indique con la mano que se acercara, y cuando lo hizo le indique que se girara. Le coloque el collar en el cuello, y al quitar las manos las pase por todos y cada uno de los moretones de su espalda con sumo cuidado.

Nami se separó de mi y fue hacia el espejo a ver el collar. Se quedo allí de pie mirándolo varios segundos.

-Luffy, yo...

-Si no te gusta, puedes cambiarlo por otro, aquí tengo el ticket. Espera, donde lo habré metido...

-Nada de eso. Es el mejor regalo que me han echo nunca gracias tigre.-dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno, es muy tarde sera mejor que me valla a mi habitación.

-Mañana es Sábado, si quieres, podemos empezar las clases mañana.

-Me parece bien, buenas noches.

-Que descanses.

Esa noche dormí largo y tendido.

Al despertarme baje a la cocina y mi profesora se encontraba preparando algunos apuntes para las clases.

-Buenos días pelirroja.

-Ah¡, hola tigre, no te había visto. ¿Desayunas y empezamos?

-Ok.-Y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que yo también había pasado por alto. La ropa de Nami. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos ajustado, una camiseta que dejaba ver sus "atributos" femeninos, y el collar que yo le había regalado la noche anterior.

Termine de desayunar y me senté a una silla a su lado.

-¿Por donde empezamos señor ?

-Podríamos ir a por matemáticas.

-Esta bien, presta atención.

Nami se inclino hacia delante dejándome muy a la vista sus virtudes, las cuales parecían llamarme o tener alguna cualidad magnética sobre mi porque no podía dejar de mirarlas.

-¿Lo has entendido?

-Eh? Qué?

-Luffy podrías al menos escucharme, o es que...no te puedes concentrar.

-Si me puedo concentrar lo que pasa es que me quedado un momento absorto en un pensamiento.

-Probemos otra manera.

-¿Otra manera?

-Si, otra manera de plantearte las lecciones.

-¿Cuál sugieres?

-Estaba pensando en algo un poco menos convencional.

-¿Menos convencional?

-Si, cada vez que aciertes en algún ejercicio o en lo que te pregunte besare una parte de tu cuerpo.

-¡¿Q-que?!-Rojo, así estaba mi cara.

-Oh vamos, sera divertido.

-Pero...

-Ni peros ni nada, yo soy la maestra, y esta son mis normas-f inalizó guiñándome un ojo.

-Esta bien.

-Comencemos. ¿Cuál es el número atómico del hierro?

-Eh...esto...hay cual era...¡El 26!

-Correcto-y me beso el cuello.-siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuando empieza la historia?

-Pues cuando...¿Cuando se inventa la escritura?

-Y el señor a vuelto a acertar,-me beso la mejilla.

-Bueno última pregunta del experimento, si fallas esta pierdes totalmente, ¿entendido?

-Si

-Bueno hay va: ¿Me besas?

Muchas gracias a : ChopperGirl, LiveRobin-Chawn, NamixLuffy, Tania , anazoy23, Laugerid, Okara kaku, kurinchi, NereaMugiwara y gibi-chan por sus reviews. Me animaron mucho, asi que...

¿Review?


	4. Practique

-¿P-puedes repetir la pregunta?

-Claro, ¿me besas?

¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Quiere besarme o solo quiere ganar la apuesta? Aunque si que quiero besarla, pero no se, ¿y si la decepciono? Bueno a ella tampoco la han besado así que tampoco sabrá como es un buen beso.

-Luffy, es para hoy.-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Quieres que te bese, o solo quieres ganar la apuesta?-Seré imbécil, ¿Por qué he tenido que preguntar eso? Seguro que Nami me va ha odiar.

-Bueno tigre, digamos que tienes hasta esta noche para averiguarlo.

¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que adivine algo como eso para esta noche?!

-Pero si no te decides para esta noche habrás perdido la oportunidad.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues para hacerlo interesante.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Ah!, por cierto, mi madre a regresado de un viaje de negocios y va ha a dar esta noche una fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

-¿No es mañana?

-Si, pero ella se va de nuevo mañana muy temprano a París para organizar la campaña publicitaria de un pase de modelos.

-Increíble, la llaman de París, tu madre debe de ser muy buena en lo suyo.

-Si, y me ha pedido que vengas, aunque yo pensaba invitarte de todos modos; ¿vendrás verdad?

-Pues claro, no pienso perdérmelo.

-Gracias, invita también a Zoro y los demás.

-Ahora mismo los llamo.

-El baile es de parejas.

-¿Parejas?

-Si, una ocurrencia de mi madre, esta obsesionada con buscarme un hombre.

-Pero no tengo con quien ir, Robin irá con Zoro, y Sanji con Vivi.

-A mi eso no es que me disguste.

-¿Y eso por qué pelirroja?

-Pues...Porque quiero que tu vengas conmigo.-Dijo sonrojada, si SONROJADA, algo que nunca creería ver en la chica de cabello anaranjado que enfrente mía se encontraba.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así.

-Eres un... -sonrió- gracias tigre.

-Oye, y ahora que caigo, ¿por qué me llamas tigre?

-Oh bueno, cuando era pequeña tenia un gatito llamado Tigre, y pues me recuerdas a él.

-Soy el sustituto de un gato.

-Tonto, anda, vamos a buscar ropa para esta noche.

-Podría disfrazarme de gato, así seria perfecto.

Nami no dijo nada y empezó a reírse.

Fuimos hacia la ciudad para ir a las tiendas. Cuando llegamos Nami se probo unos cuantos vestidos: cortos; largos; de manga larga; de manga corta; sin mangas...

Me descuide un segundo y me puse a mirar deportivas, para cuando me había dado cuenta, Nami, le estaba pagando a la dependienta.

-¿Qué te has comprado?

-Secreto.

-Oh, vamos Nami, quiero verlo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque quiero ver como vas a ir esta noche.

-No

-Mala, encima que tengo apodo de gato.

-¿Te vas a enfadar conmigo?- Dijo cogiéndome la mano, llevándola a su cara y mirándome con cara de perrito a punto de ser abandonado.

-Eh...no...esto, yo no...

-Estas rojo.

-Normal.

-¿Por?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de donde me has puesto la mano?- Mientras hablábamos a Nami se le había cansado el brazo y, sin dejar de sostener mi mano, lo había colocado sobre su pecho. Al darse cuenta Nami se enrojeció y soltó mi mano, nerviosa.

-Cuando te pones así de roja, no se diferenciar tu pelo de tú cara.

-...

-Oh, no te enfades pelirroja, - deslicé mi brazo sobre su hombro.- como disculpa te invito a comer a donde tú quieras.

Se acerco más a mi y sonrió.

-Me parece bien.

Comimos en un pequeño restaurante de aspecto humilde, pero la comida era deliciosa. Nami me dijo que lo descubrió hacia unos años atrás, cuando su hermana y ella vinieron aquí. Ella se perdió y una mujer la llevó a ese restaurante para que esperara a su hermana comiendo algo.

-¿Tienes que comprar algo, tigre?

-Pensaba comprarme una camisa, la que tengo se me mancho y no se quita.

-Coge una roja.

-¿Roja?

-Si, así va ha juego con mi vestido.

-Así que es un vestido rojo.

-Impaciente, ¿no puedes esperar hasta la noche para verlo?

-No.

-Pues vas a esperar.

-Cuando te lo propones eres realmente...

-¿Soy realmente...?

-Linda.-Nami se sonrojo.

-Si esperas que por decir tonterías te lo voy a enseñar...

-Tonta.-Le cogí la mano.- vamos a por la camisa y luego a casa a prepararnos.

Compramos la camisa y nos fuimos a casa para prepararnos. Me puse un traje de chaqueta negro, con la camisa roja y una corbata negra. Me puse los zapatos, salí de mi habitación y llame a la puerta de Nami.

-Si estas desnuda no es mi culpa.

-Es una buena forma de ver a alguien desnudo si tener la culpa.

Entre a la habitación y Nami llevaba un vestido rojo de palabra de honor con una abertura en la parte izquierda que dejaba ver hasta el muslo de su hermosa pierna. Llevaba unos tacones de plataforma negros, y el pelo suelto con un pequeño clip negro.

-Guaaaau...

-¿Te gusta?

-Si...

-Tu estas muy lindo, aunque eso no es nada nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no me hagas caso.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sip.

Llegamos al hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta. Al llegar estaba todo lleno de actores, deportistas, presentadores..., y todos ellos famosos.

-Esto esta lleno de babosas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no dejan de mirarte las muy...

-¿Celosa?

-N-no, es solo que si ven que vienes conmigo que no te miren como si fueras comida.

-Bueno, esa panda de bastardos también te están mirando.

-Parece que somos el centro de atención.

-Me pone de los nervios.

-Vamos a entrar anda.

Entramos en la fiesta. Mucha gente, música y mesas llenas de comida y alcohol.

-Que aburrido.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú madre se ha esforzad mucho.

-Ya, pero preferiría estar comiéndome una hamburguesa o jugando al baloncesto.

-Eso estaría bien.

Un hombre se nos acerca.

-¿Nami?

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Jaja, no nos conocemos, me llamo Raúl, soy actor y la verdad es que te he visto varias veces modelando en la revista de la Galley.

Este tal Raúl, no dejaba de mirar losa tributos del cuerpo de Nami, parecía como si los ojos de Nami estuvieran en sus pechos o en su culo.

-Si, he modelado a veces.

-¿Te gus..

-Oye, lo siento, pero ella esta conmigo.

-¿Y tu eres?

-El que te va a partir la cara como no te vallas.

-Esta bien, no hace falta ponerse así. Bueno Nami, un placer, si alguna vez...

-Estas tardando.

Raúl se fue y Nami se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Te ha falto morderle la cara para que se fuera.

-Lo siento, pero es que te...

-¿Me..?

-Te estaba mirando las..., bueno que no quiero. Me molesta.

-¿Y por que te molesta tanto que me mire?

-Pues porque yo soy el único que puede hacer eso y...-Luffy después de esto e decidido matarte o coserte la boca, llevas un día.

-Tu eres el único que puede mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-Aceptare eso con una condición.

-¿Condición?

-Yo soy la única...que puede mirar a Luffy.-Me respondió sonrojada.

Sonreí.

-Me parece bien. Ahora que me doi cuenta, ¿Llevas el collar?

-Pues claro.

-Ahora me siento mal.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues porque te han traído muchos regalos, y yo solo he podido darte algo como eso.

-Esta bien, es el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Pero no estoy satisfecho.

-Pero ya te he dicho que...

-¡Ya se!, ven conmigo.-Le dije cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándola a la calle.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

La monte en el coche. Conduje hasta el centro, pase por un restaurante de comida rápida y pedí unas hamburguesas. Fuimos hasta el observatorio del barranco y nos sentamos en el capó a comer.

-Antes dijiste que por tu cumpleaños querías hacer algo como esto.

-Gracias...

-¿Nami?

-No es nada, solo tengo frío.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Me quite la chaqueta y se la puse.

-Luffy, eres increíble.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me has regalado un collar precioso, me has llevado en mi cumpleaños a comer y a estar donde yo quería, tú...

-Espera tienes kepchup en la cara.- Una pequeña mancha roja al lado de sus labios.- ¿Sabes?, Eh estado pensando sobre lo de esta mañana , y creo que ya lo he deducido.

-Dime.

-Solo querías ganar la apuesta, nunca quisiste nada conmigo, solo eso.

-...Luffy eso no es así, yo...

Se me acerco con cara de preocupación, pero yo ya he decidido.

-Lo sé, solo bromeaba- Y sin que ella se lo esperada agarre su cara, la acerque a la mía y fundí mis labios con los suyos en un beso con sabor a kepchup.

Lo siento por tardar tanto, estaba liada con los exámenes. Bueno, el primer beso espero que les halla gustado. Nos leemos.


	5. Alternative

-¿Donde pueden estar?

-No tengo ni idea, pero Zoro y Robin tampoco han llegado.-Dijo Vivi.

-De esos dos lo entiendo, estarán "ocupados", pero se supone que Nami debería estar aquí, es su cumpleaños.

-En estos momentos no creo que ella este pensando en su fiesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, vamos Sanji. Somos jóvenes e impulsivos, y ya viste que bien se llevaban esos dos. Una cosa lleva a la otra y...

-No digas tonterías, Luffy es totalmente asexual. Deberías saberlo.

-Si, lo sé...

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste provocándole? ¿6 meses, no?

-Ni siquiera me miraba al escote, ese chico tiene un problema.

-El problema lo tienes tu.-Dijo Sanji riéndose.

-...-Pasaron unos segundos.

-¿Me pediste que me acostara contigo por qué no podías conseguir nada con él, verdad?

-Si, además tu me gustas... Pero no soy la única. ¿o es qué tu no te acostaste conmigo por despecho?

-En realidad yo me acuesto con todas las chicas, mínimamente atractivas.

-Pervertido.

-Voy a llamarlos, podría haberles pasado algo.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a por algo de beber, presiento que esta será una noche bien larga.

. . .

-...Eh?... Es Sanji.-Dije Cogiendo mi móvil y apartándome un poco de Nami.

-Contesta, estará preocupado al ver que no estamos. -Me respondió una sonrojada Nami mientras se apartaba y miraba al vacío.

-Sanji?

-Oye, Luffy, ¿Se puede saber donde estáis?

-Bueno es que... Nos hemos entretenido un rato.-Dije mientras Nami y yo nos miramos sonrojados.

-Dejaos de escapadas y venid para la fiesta, ya estamos todos y llevamos un rato buscándote.

-Perdón, en un rato estamos ahí.

-No tardéis.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que llevan un buen rato esperándonos y que vallamos para ya.

-Deberíamos irnos, seguro que mi madre esta buscándome como una loca.

-Tienes razón vámonos.

Nos bajamos del capo, nos sacudimos la ropa y entramos en el coche.

-Tigre.

-¿Qué?

-Toma, se te ha caído antes.

-¿Qué se me ha...- ante de dejarme terminar la frase Nami me planto un beso en la mejilla.-...caído?

-Eso.

-Te voy a denunciar por aprovecharte de mi cuerpo.

-No tienes pruebas.

-Podría conseguirlas.

-Bueno, pero si te dejas, no es aprovechamiento.

-Me parece lógico.

Arranqué el coche y nos dirigimos a la ciudad.

-Tigre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes maullar?

-¿No te bastaba con llamarme Tigre, si no que también quieres que maulle?.-Le dije con mueca burlona.

-Por favor.-Me respondió con cara de cachorro.

-No pienso maullar.

-Venga tonto.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Pero si solo es decir: nyaa nyaa, no es para tanto.

-No.

-Por favor.

-...

-Por mi.

-...N-nyaa nyaa-dije sonrojado.

Nami exploto y empezó a reírse, hasta el punto de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Te la pasas riéndote de mi.

-No te enfades...Pfff. Si estas muy lindo.-Y siguió riéndose.

-Estoy en mi derecho de enfadarme.

-Esta bien tigre...-Nami contuvo un carcajada- estas en tu derecho de vengarte.

-¿Vengarme?¿Estas segura?

-Si, tienes el derecho de hacerme pasar la misma vergüenza que yo a..-Paramos en un semáforo en rojo, le cogí la cara a Nami y la acerque a la mía para besarla.

-¿Tan roja te pones cuando vas a besarme?- Nami abrió los ojos, vio que la miraba de cerca y se puso más roja aun.

-...Hay más maneras de vengarse.-Dijo mirando hacía abajo.

-¿Y quien a dicho que esa fuera mi venganza?- Dije soltándola y riéndome.

Llegamos a la fiesta, y tal y como Sanji me había dicho, todos estaban allí; Vivi llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y un vestido corto rosa; Sanji llevaba un traje de chaqueta claro con una corbata azul; Robin llevaba su oscuro pelo suelto con un pequeño adorno a juego con su largo y morado vestido; Zoro, como siempre, no iba tan arreglado. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, sin chaqueta, y con la corbata puesta de una manera bastante casual.

-Ya era hora. -Dijo Zoro- Feliz cumpleaños Nami.

-Oh!, felicidades Nami estas tan hermosa.-Dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos, yo le mire con cara de pocos amigos y Robin, viéndome la cara, soltó una risa.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Vivi pegándole un tirón de la chaqueta a Sanji.- Nami nos a superado con creces.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Pelirroja.-dijo Robin sonriente.

Después de eso le dieron unos cuantos regalos, no sé que es lo que le dio cada uno, solo sé que entre los regalos había una chaqueta de cuero y un frasco de colonia.

Comimos y estuvimos bailando unos con otros. La verdad es que no me molestó nada que Nami bailase con Zoro, y a Robin tampoco pareció importarle ,aunque la noté algo preocupada. Pero la cosa cambió cuando Sanji le pidió un baile a Nami. Cuando le agarro la cintura para bailar me molestó bastante, pero empeoro aun más cuando, mediante el avance de la canción sus manos se desviaban más y más por las lineas curvas del cuerpo de Nami; y, aunque se notaba en su cara el desagrado, ella no dejaba de moverse de una manera bastante incitante y de dirigir miradas directas a mis ojos. En ese momento le hice unos gestos a Vivi para que se acercase.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que tengo ganas de bailar.

-¿Y quieres que yo baile contigo?

-Si.

-Esta bien.

Me levante de la silla y fuimos hacia el centro del salón, donde todo el mundo estaba bailando. Cogí

a Vivi por la cintura y empezamos a bailar. Nami pareció captar el mensaje y sus movimientos fueron mas exagerados y más sensuales. Yo movía a Vivi por todas partes a mi alrededor. Los dos, con nuestras respectivas parejas temporales, girábamos alrededor del otro lanzando miradas de complicidad. Y, como si algún tipo de mensaje telepático hubiera viajado entre nuestros pensamientos, dimos un giro, nos soltamos de nuestra pareja de baile y, al terminar de dar el giro, acabamos juntándonos en posición de baile.

-¿Vienes por aquí muy a menudo?

-No, es que se me había escapado algo.

-¿Y que es lo que se te ha escapado?

-Mi gato, Tigre.

Ella se empezó a reír y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Seguimos bailando hasta que nos dolieron los pies, y nos sentamos en unos sofás con Zoro, Sanji y Vivi.

-¿Donde está Robin?-Pregunto Nami.

-En el baño.-Dijo Zoro.- ¿Podrías as ir a buscarla? Lleva un buen rato dentro...

-No ahí problema.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones.-Dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Yo voy a por algo de beber, ¿queréis algo?-Preguntó Vivi levantandose.

-Yo quiero una cerveza fría.-Dijo Zoro.

-Yo quiero un whisky con hielo.-Dijo Sanji.

-Para mi lo mismo.-Dije y se fue.

-Bueno, ¿Como te va con Nami, Luffy?- me preguntó Zoro.

-Bien, ya sabes..

-Zoro, es Luffy, no le preguntes sobre cosas que no sabe.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¡Pues para vuestra información, ya nos hemos besado!

-Eh?-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Lo que habéis oído.

-¡Felicidades Luffy!-me dijo sonriente Zoro.-Por fin has dejado de ser un asexual.

-¿Qué es ser "asexual"?

-Pues veras, es cuando...

-¿¡CÓMO ES QUE TU HAS CONSEGUIDO ESO CON ALGIEN COMO ELLA!?-Grito Sanji totalmente enfurecido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ha habido varias ocasiones...

-¿¡Varias ocasiones!?

-Sanji, relax.-Dijo Zoro- Solo es una tía, hay mucha por ahí, deberías estar contento por Luffy.

-...

-¿Y bien?

-Vale, vale, pero solo por que es Luffy.

-Gracias (?) Le dije y nos echamos todos a reír.

Paso el tiempo y pude ver como Nami y Robin se acercaban. Robin tenia la cara roja e hinchada de llorar, y Nami me miro con cara de culpa. Se acercaron a nuestra mesa y Nami le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en la espalda a Robin; la aludida fue acercándose lentamente, con cada lento paso que daba parecía que mantenía una encarnizada lucha consigo misma.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre!?-Pregunto Zoro levantándose preocupado por la cara de llanto y preocupación de su novia.

Antes de contestar Vivi llegó con la bebidas.

-¿Y esas caras tan largas?

-Calla Vivi.-Le ordeno Zoro.-Robin, ¿qué te ocurre?

Robin trago saliva, ahogo un llanto y lo dijo.

Dijo algo que hizo que nos sorprendió a todos, Bueno no a todos. Nami miraba al suelo como si fuera culpa suya aquella sorprendente noticia. Vivi cayó a la alfombra las bebidas que llevaba y dirigió sus manos a la boca; Sanji casi se desmaya de la impresión; Zoro se quedo en blanco, sin saber donde meterse; y yo, yo estaba tan sorprendido que creo que mi boca nunca antes había estado tan cerca del suelo.

Como una frase lo había cambiado todo.

La atmósfera. Las caras. Todo.

¿Qué dijo exactamente? ¿Cuales fueron sus palabras? Las recuerdo tan nitidamente en mi cabeza que creo que no las olvidare nunca.

-Chicos...Creo que estoy embarazada.


	6. Problems

-¿¡V-VAS A SER PADRE!?-Reacciono Sanji horas después de que Robin nos diera la impactante noticia. Nada más nos soltó la bomba se fue llorando. Vivi fue a buscarla pero no la encontró. Zoro seguía sin reaccionar.

-Nami, desde cuando lo savias?-le pregunte a Nami que se había sentado a mi lado.

-Me entere cuando fui a buscarla al cuarto de baño, estaba llorando. Me dijo que había tenido 2 faltas.

-¿Entonces, es seguro que ella esta... embarazada?

-No, no es seguro. La he convencido de que mañana vallamos a comprar un test de embarazo para salir de dudas.

-Es increíble.

-Les pasa por no tener cuidado.

-¿Cuidado con que?

-Siempre tan inocente, eh?

-...

-Bueno, me refiero a... las "protecciones".

-Ah!, Ace me habló un poco sobre eso, ¿cómo los llamo? ¡Condones!.

-Shhh, no grites, vas a parecer un pervertido.

Zorro se acerco hasta donde estábamos. Tenia cara de pocos amigos, bebió un trago de su copa y nos miró.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?¿Cómo puede ser que valla a ser padre?

-Tranquilo Zoro, según Nami aun no es seguro.

-Es cierto Zoro, a lo mejor solo es un desequilibrio hormonal.

-Pero...¿Y si en verdad está embarazada?¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer?

-¿Has pensado en como se siente ella?- preguntó Nami tocándole el hombro a Zoro.

-No, ella debe... Debe estar pasándolo peor que yo, todo esto es demasiado confuso...

-Tranquilo, verás como todo se soluciona.-En verdad Nami es tranquilizadora, no me imagino como estaría yo si estuviese en el pellejo de Zoro, pero claro para ese tendría que haberlo echo con Nami y... Un momento, Nami y yo solo nos hemos besado, ¿pero y si quiere ir al siguiente nivel? No sabría ni por donde empezar...¿Y si por no saber, dejara a Nami embarazada o le hiciera daño?, me rompería el alma verla tan triste por mi culpa...No, no. Tranquilo, mientras que no hagas nada con Nami no pasara nada. Eres capaz de aguantar, o eso creo.

-Oi, Luffy.

-S-si dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-Andas como perdido, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo estaba pensando.

-Vámonos a casa, estoy cansada.

-Esta bien, vámonos.

Nos despedimos de nuestros "impactados" amigos y salimos de aquella sala. Nos montamos en el coche y pusimos en camino a casa. Llegamos y subimos hacia los cuartos.

-Luffy...

-Dime.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y empezó a entrar.

-Sabes a kepchup.-Y después de decirme esas tres palabras que hicieron que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo pasase a mi cara, entro y cerro la puerta. Cuando logre tranquilizarme un poco entre en mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama para dormir, o al menos, para intentarlo.

Al día siguiente Nami había quedado con Robin en casa para luego salir a comprar un test de no sé que, para saber si Robin en verdad estaba embarazada. Nami se puso unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de espalda de natación blanca. Llevaba el pelo sujetado en una coleta que hacia que su largo pelo anaranjado cayese en cascada por su espalda. Se veía un poco impaciente.

-¿A que hora quedaste con Robin?

-A las 5, osea hace más de media hora.

-Tranquila, seguro que le ha pasado algo y por eso no ha llegado todavía.

-Ojalá tengas razón Luffy.

Ambos nos sonreímos mutuamente y alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Ves?- Le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta- Te dije que llegaría.

Ella se puso de pie y se aliso la ropa. Abrí la puerta, pero para sorpresa de nosotros dos no era Robin quien se encontraba bajo el umbral de mi puerta, si no Zoro.

-¿¡Zoro!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Le reproché al verlo.

-Luffy, ayer me entere de que Nami y Robin irían a que se hiciera un tet de embarazo, necesito hablar con ella, ¿Esta aquí?

-No,-Negó Nami acercándose a nosotros- llega media hora tarde.

-Joder, necesito hablar con ella.

-Y pedirle disculpas por tu comportamiento de ayer.-Dijimos Nami y yo al unisono.

-S-si, y pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer.

-Y por ser tan frío con ella.

-Si, y por no ser más atento con ella.-Empezamos a enumerar cosas, más que para Zoro, para nosotros mismos.

-V-vale chicos, he pillado el concepto.-Dijo algo molesto.

Sonó otra vez la puerta y esta vez si que era Robin. La morena vestía un vestido morado hasta las rodillas combinado con una chaqueta corta vaquera y unos tacones negros y bajos.

-Hola Robin.-Le dije con algo de angustia por el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-Buenas Luffy.-Dijo ella con la misma pesadez en sus palabras.

Nos adentramos un poco en el recibidor y yo cerré la puerta.

-¡Robin!-Exclamo Zoro acercándose ha Robin.

-Zoro...

-O-oye, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, es solo que...¡Que me pilló por sorpresa!-Dijo Zoro mirando al suelo y arrascandose la nuca.

Robin le sonrió de forma cariñosa y volvió ser algo más...¿Como decirlo?...Más "Robin".

-Tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto.-Al oír esas palabras Zoro sonrió y se sonrojó sin dejar de mirar el suelo.-Disculpas aceptadas.

-Gracias.-Y cogió una de las manos de Robin y la acercó para sí dándole un beso que demostraba el amor y la pasión que había entre ellos dos. Yo que estaba de pie junto a Nami me sonroje al pensar en lo que sucedió entre Nami y yo la noche anterior.

-Nami-Le llamó la atención Robin.-Tenemos algo que hacer, ¿No es así?

-Si, vamonos.

-¿Podemos ir?-Le dije a Nami más como un ruego que como una pregunta.

-No, lo siento Luffy. Esta es una cosa de chicas.

-P-pero...-Protestó Zoro.

-Tranquilos, en cuanto terminemos vendremos aquí y os diremos. Mientras tanto, podríais hacer algo productivo.

-Si.-Dijimos aceptando a la vez y a regañadientes la orden.

Las chicas cogieron sus bolsos, se miraron momentáneamente en el espejo y salieron por la puerta.

-Zoro.

-Dime Luffy.

-¿Si es niña, como le pondréis?

-¿¡Eso es lo que entiendes tu por productivo!?

-Umm...¡Ya sé!, si es niña, yo voto por que se llame Cataleya.

-¿¡No te sabias uno más normal!?

-Ese es normal, así se llamaba el canario de la ultima novia de Ace.

-¿Enserio le pondrías a un bebe el nombre de un canario?

-¿Y que nombre te gustaría a ti?

-Bueno, no sé...¡No me cambies de tema!

-¿Pero, "No Me Cambies De Tema" es nombre de niña?

-¿¡Tu eres idiota!?

Después de estar un rato discutiendo cada uno decidió dos nombre.

-Entonces estamos así, si es niña, será Catalella, y si es niño, Bernardo.

-Bueno, pues si es niña se llamará Nerea, y si es niño Andy.

-Al final si que te haría ilusión ser padre, eh?

-N-no, bueno eso...

-¡Luffy, Zoro!-Oí llamar a Nami.-Ya estamos aquí.

Zoro y yo bajamos los escalones de las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro casi cayéndonos por ellas. Llegamos a la cocina donde estaban las chicas. Llegamos sudados y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¿Y b-bien?-Dijo Zoro algo confundido. Robin le miro a los ojos sin expresar ninguna emoción, Nami se adelantó y se acerco a nosotros, quedándose enfrente de Zoro.

-Zoro...No vas a ser padre de un hijo...-¡Que alivio! Robin y Zoro no van a ser padres,-Si no que vas a ser padre de tres.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?-Gritamos Zoro y yo a la vez.

Después de unos segundos en los que nos estuvieron sostuviendo la mirada seriamente las dos se echaron a reír.

-No entiendo nada-Dije.

-No, ni yo.

-¿Ves Robin?, te dije que sería divertidísimo.

-Tenias razón Nami, a sido muy divertido, fufu.

-Tranquilo Zoro.-Dijo Nami sin dejar de reírse.-No está embarazada, era solo un desequilibrio hormonal.

-Jo...

-¿Qué ocurre Luffy?-Me preguntó Nami.

-Es solo que ya habíamos pensado en nombres y eso- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-¿A si?-Pregunto Robin-¿Y cuales son?-Dijo cruzándose de piernas, apoyando el codo en la mesa, y sobre este su barbilla.

-Bueno, yo dije que si era niña, Catalella, y si era niño, Bernardo.

-¿Y Zoro?

-Zoro dijo que si era niño..

-¡Luffy!

-¿Qué?

-No digas eso, es vergonzoso.

-Si es niña Nerea y si es niño Andy.-Dije con mirada de complicidad a Robin.

-¿¡Seras cabrón?!

-Fufu, esos nombres son geniales Zoro.-Dijo Robin con mirada maliciosa.

-...

-Ya es hora de irnos Zoro.

-Si tienes razón.

-Chicos nos vamos, Nami gracias por acompañarme.

-No es nada, puedes pedirme lo que sea.

-Ah!, y chicos usad eso de las "protecciones".

Zoro se quedó pálido y Robin simplemente sonrío.

Después de acompañar a los chicos a la puerta volví a la cocina con Nami.

-Al final todo salió bien-dijo Nami sentándose en un taburete.

-Yo quería que le pusieran uno de los nombres que yo elegí.

-Pobre, tendré que darte algún premio de consolación.

-¿U-un premio de consolación?-Dije tragando saliva y sonrojándome bastante.

-Así es, si no lo quieres no tienes por que aceptarlo.

-Bueno, eso depende de que tipo de premio sea.

Nami se bajó del taburete y se puso de pie.

-Odio estas cosas.-Dijo soltándose la coleta y dejando su anaranjada melena libre, y un pequeño pelo quedó delante de los ojos. Instintivamente me acerqué, se lo quité de ahí y se lo puse detrás de la oreja.

-Así mejor.-Sonreí inconscientemente. Al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer me sonrojé y mire hacia el suelo.

-Te mereces un buen premio de consolación.

Nami encerró mi rostro entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos y lo acercó al de ella dándome un beso que al principio fue inseguro y suave, pero que se intensificó cuando note algo extraño y húmedo en mi boca. La lengua de Nami. Al principio me quedé totalmente en blanco ante aquella intrusión, pero rápidamente reaccioné y respondí al beso imitando los movimientos realizados por Nami. Y cuanto más furtiva era la batalla entre nuestras lenguas, a mi parecer, más aumentaba la temperatura de la sala. Quise aumentar aun más la pasión invertida en el beso, y acabe mordiéndola. Pero instantáneamente después del pequeño "accidente" a Nami se le escapo un pequeño sonido casi inaudible y eso provocó que cogiera a Nami por los muslos, la sentara en la mesa y volviera a abordar su boca.


	7. Atempts

-...Luffy...

-Shhh...No hables, quiero probar una cosa...-Enrede una de mis manos en su pelo aguantando su nuca y la otra la deslicé por su espalda delineando el contorno de su columna.-No te puedes mover...-Y volví a besar a Nami pero esta vez muy lento. Ella aferró sus manos en torno a mi cara para tener un punto de apoyo.

Durante el transcurso del beso la mano que se encontraba en su pelo se fue deslizando suavemente hasta quedar en el hombro; del cual descendió hasta uno de sus pechos, a lo cual Nami pego un pequeño salto de asombro. Al percatarme de lo ocurrido me separe un poco y pegue mis manos a mi pecho.

-¡L-lo siento, a sido sin querer!-Su mueca de asombro se fue transformando en una tierna sonrisa y se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Mientras me decía eso ladeó la cabeza y se le escapó una risa irónica.

Entonces cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la posó sobre su pecho.

-¡N-ami...!-Le dije sonrojado y noté que algo crecía en mi entre-pierna.

-Bueno, al menos, he conseguido levantarte el "ánimo",-Dijo mirando para aquello y volviendo a mirarme con sonrisa pervertida.-ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Y-yo, esto...

-Tranquilo, es normal.

-Pero...

-Shh...-Apoyó una mano sobre la que yo tenia en su pecho y con la otra agarró mi camisa acercándome a ella y besándome. Tarde un poco en aceptar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando lo hice coloqué mi mano libre sobre su cintura y la que tenía en su pecho la fui moviendo por aquella voluptuosa zona.

-¡Oi, Luffy!, Robin se ha dejado el bolso. ¿Donde estáis?

-¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? ¡Nos a pillado!-Dije en total estado de pánico.

-Tranquilo, no tiene pruebas de que hayamos hecho nada malo.

-¡Pero se va ha dar cuenta al verme!

-Eso es verdad, "eso" es demasiado obvio.-Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a mirar a esa zona.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo una idea.

-Me a costado un montón encontraros. ¿Qué hacéis en la cocina? ¿Y lo que es más raro, Nami, por qué estas tan pegada a Luffy?

-Oh, eso...-Y es que unos segundos antes de que Zoro hiciera su aparición por la puerta, Nami se había bajado de la mesa a toda velocidad, me había puesto a mí pegado de culo al mueble y ella se pegó de espaldas delante mía.-Luffy...¡Me estaba enseñando un baile!-Puso una de mis manos en su cintura con otra de las suyas sobre la misma, la otra la agarro con fuerza y empezó a hacer pasos de un lado a otro muy pegada a mi, haciendo que mi pequeña "subida" de ánimo fuera más alegre todavía.

-¿Y por qué Luffy tiene cara de estreñido?

-Es que ya sabes lo patosa que soy,-Rió un poco- y bueno, no dejo de pisar sus pies.

-A bueno. Cojo el bolso de Robin y me voy; Luffy ten cuidado, no valla a ser que te ampute un pie.

-Adiós Zoro.

-Si,si adiós.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo girándose, poniendo los brazos en jarras y riéndose.- Es verdad que tienes cara de estreñido.

-¡Es tu culpa!-Dije rojo como un tomate.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Si!

-Yo no tengo culpa de que seas tan "receptivo".- Dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-Es solo que...¡Me ha pillado desprevenido!

-Si si.

-Bueno, para ti es fácil. A lo mejor estas peor que yo y no se te nota.

-Pobre.-Dijo riéndose.

-Esto te encanta ,¿no?-Dije al percatarme de cuanto le divertía que me pusiera a la defensiva.

-¿Tanto se nota?-Dijo riéndose aun más.

-Como sea, voy a darme un baño.

Después de bañarme y vestirme fui hacia el salón. Por el pasillo me encontré con Ace.

-Oye Ace, ¿has visto ha Nami?

-Si, dijo que iba a comprar no sé que.

-A bueno...-Ace siguió andando- ¡Ace!

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Luffy?

-¿P-puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Nada, una cosilla sin importancia...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tuviste una erección tocándole una teta!? Jajajajajajajajajaja.-Dijo partiéndose de risa mientras compartía con él mis preocupaciones.

-Si llego a saber que te pondrías así no te lo digo...-Dije refunfuñando y dándole la espalda.

-¡No, espera...!-Dijo aguantándose la risa.-Joder Luffy, qué solo le has tocado una teta y ya te has...

-¡Ya!-Dije haciendo un mohín -Es que es la primera vez.

-Pobre.-Dijo haciendo una mueca que más que lástima describía risa contenida.-Pero como fue, ¿Tu se la tocaste o ella te puso la mano?

-Yo se la toque sin querer y me aleje, entonces ella cogió mi mano y se la puso ahí.

-Umm...

-¿"Umm..." qué?

-No, nada.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

-Bueno, es obvio que ella ya esta lista y, lo que es más raro, dispuesta para pasar a ese nivel contigo.

-...

-Si tienes alguna duda, yo podría aconsejarte.

-¿Pero tu ya lo has hecho?

-Pues claro, Luffy, pero no soy el único; tus amigos también lo han hecho Zoro y Robin, llevan bastante es normal, Sanji es un picaflor y Vivi pues seguro que también.

-¿Y crees que Nami...?

-¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?

-Bueno, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

-No, seguro que no ha hecho nada.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?

-Por que si ya lo hubiera hecho no se querría liar con un asexual como tu, se hubiera ido con alguien experimentado como yo.

-Gracias por los "cumplidos", pero ella a lo mejor ya...

-Luffy. Si ya lo hubiera hecho no se andaría con tonterías, si no que directamente se lanzaría.

-Si, puede que tengas razón. Gracias Ace.

-¿Para que están los hermanos?

El resto del día paso tranquilamente no volvimos a sacar el tema y nos acostamos cada uo en nuestro cuarto.

Llego el día siguiente y nos fuimos al instituto como de costumbre. Yo tenía entrenamiento de basquet después de las clases por lo que me quede unas horas más. Terminé el entrenamiento y fui a mi taquilla a por mis cosas. Al abrir la taquilla un trozo de papel blanco cayo al suelo desde su interior.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

Estaba doblado y en una de sus caras ponía : Para Luffy. Desdoble aquel papel y leí el mensajee de su interior.

Tenemos que hablar, después de que acabe el entrenamiento de basket en el aula de biología. Ven solo, te estaré esperando.

Nami.

Me puse la ropa y fui al lugar en el que Nami me había citado. Llegue a aquel aula y abrí la puerta. Totalmente vacía, pensé.

-Hola, Luffy.

-¿Por qué no esperas llegar a casa para...-Delante mía una mujer alta de cabello negro largo y unos penetrantes ojos azules.-¿Donde esta Nami, Hancok?

-¿Es así como salidas a tu futura esposa?

-Deja de montarte películas y dime donde esta Nami.

-¿Nami?¿Esa horrible chica de cabello naranja despeinado? No lo sé. ¿Pero para qué la quieres a ella teniendo me a mi?

-Porque he quedado con ella. Aparta de la puerta, voy a buscarla,

-No puedo permitir que te vallas a ver con otra mujer, es como si te permitiera que me fueras infiel, Luffy.

-Hancok, tu y yo nunca hemos estado saliendo...¡Ni lo estaremos!

-Yo se que solo intentas ocultar tu amor por mi. Lo que no sé es ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no te quiero!-Hancok se apartó de la puerta y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Oye, no llores- Puede que me halla pasado, ella solo está encaprichada conmigo. Me acerque a ella, preocupado, y cuando fui a consolarla se abalanzó sobre mí y caímos al suelo.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¿Es que esta posición no te excita, Luffy?-Yo había quedado debajo y ella sentada sobre mi, especificando, donde todo hombre tiene su "hombría". Y la verdad eso no me excitaba para nada.

-Hancok, levántate de encima.

-Probare algo más directo.-Cogió mis manos y las puso sobre sus pechos. Nada comparado con la sensación que tuve cuando pasó con Nami. Si estuviera tocando piedras tendría la misma sensación.

-Deja de hacer estupideces y deja que me levante.

-¿¡Como!? No te excita ni siquiera tocarme los pechos. A lo mejor es por que esta más experimentado...

-¿Que dices? No pasa nada porque tu no me gustas.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal esto?- Hancock aguantó mis manos con una increíble fuerza y me beso. Y donde quedó el recuerdo de los cálidos besos de Nami con sabor a mandarina quedo la acción fría de Hancok. Oí unos pasos, genial, alguien vendría y podría zafarme de esta loca. Mientra me movía para intentar quitar a mi asaltante de encima pude divisar en el umbral de la puerta algo naranja.

¡Nami!

-...

-¡Oh, eres tú!-Dijo hancok dejando de besarme.- Pero no pongas esa cara mujer, sabias perfectamente que esto llegaría a pasar algún día, no tienes más que mirarte y mirarme a mí. Es normal que Luffy al final se halla ido con la más hermosa.-Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por la mejillas de Nami y se mordió el labio ahogando su llanto.

-¡Nami, eso no...!

-¡Eres asqueroso!¡Te odio!- Y llorando y corriendo salí de mi campo de visión, pero en su carrera dejo atrás un pequeño trozo de papel. Me zafé del agarre de Hancok y cogí el papel.

Ven 10 minutos después del entrenamiento al aula de biología, tengo que enseñarte algo. Ven sola, te estaré esperando.

Luffy.


End file.
